Royalty's Prohibitions
by popalopolis
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Engaged to a woman. In love with a man. What happens when love comes between a man and his life's goal? Especially if he is a high status noble with many expectations? The Answer: Total chaos.
1. Engagement

**A/N: Check it out! A new story! I'll be focusing on this one and 'Triangle 180 Degrees', okay? ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Naruto, because if it did, Sasuke and Naruto would live in their own little perfect world of cloudy fluff **

**ROYALTY'S PROHIBITIONS**

**Chapter 1: Engagement**

Sasuke was walking along a garden path behind the Uchiha mansions, taking in all the beauty, colour and serenity of the scene. He breathed the fresh air and gave a sigh of contempt. He continued to walk until he came to the small pond inhabited by several fish. He took a seat on one of the surrounding rocks and looked up to the sky, the sun bathing his skin.

The mansion was a bit far off now, but that just accented the wealth of the Uchiha clan and their large grounds that Sasuke had spent many a day exploring. He closed his eyes and got lost in his own world of peace and quiet, the chirping of the birds and the sound of the wind flowing through the many leaves of the many trees lulling him to a half sleep, almost like a trance.

But his peace was shattered by a blood-curling scream that came from the mansion. His eyes abruptly opened and he quickly shot a glance at the huge structure. It seemed as usual as ever but there came another scream. And another. And another after that. He sat there for a moment, wondering what was going on before standing up and running towards the mansions.

It took well over two minutes to get there but when he arrived, he found himself wishing that he had not come in the first place. The first mansion that came into view had its walls smeared and covered in blood.

He walked around the mansion, heading for the main door but as he turned the corner, he spotted one or two bodies laying lifeless ahead. He took in a quick gasp and stood rooted to the spot before cautiously entering the mansion.

The interior was a wreck. Furniture had been turned over, there were burn marks everywhere signaling that a battle had taken place and bloodstains of all signs stained the walls. By now, Sasuke was frightened and he slowly walked through the many rooms, searching for somebody, anybody to comfort him and tell him that everything was alright, that everything would be fine.

He began to walk up the grand staircase, heading for his parents room, wishing they were fine and sound asleep in their beds, as if nothing was happening. But after a few minutes, as he stood outside their bedroom door, he found himself not able to open it. What if everything was not fine? What would he do then?

But, as if it were a strange nervous twitch, his hand seemed to move on it's own and soon the door was opened and the sight behind it revealed.

And what a gruesome sight it was.

His parents lay on the floor lifeless in painful positions. Beneath them lay their own puddle of blood and their faces were frozen in a mixed expression of pure horror and shock.

'Sasuke!' he heard a voice calling from the distance.

**break**

'Sasuke!' he heard a voice calling from a distance, prompting him to wake up.

His eyes shot open and he turned in his bed. Unbeknownst to him, he had woken with tears in his eyes again after suffering from the usual horrifying nightmare that seemed to haunt his every sleeping hour and many of his waking ones.

'Sasuke-sempai!' yelled the voice from behind his bedroom door, "Are you awake? You must wake up! It is almost time for the ceremony!"

He groaned as he buried his head in his pillow and into he gave a muffled yell.

'Yes uncle, I'm up!'

'Make haste and arrive downstairs in little time! We have much to do today!'

'Yes uncle!'

When he heard his uncle's footsteps head back down the staircase, he freed his head from his pillow and thought about the night's nightmare and the day's exciting events.

He winced at his memory of what was known today as the grand massacre, an event that took place when he was as young as eight. The massacre that had wiped out his entire upper-class clan with the exception of two survivors: his uncle, who was devoted to religion and had been preaching at the time the event took place, and himself.

Because of his uncle's religious beliefs and devotion, he refused to restore the clan to its original glory. In fact, he had joined a monastery and had come home just to look after our young survivor.

So the large amount of pressure of restoring the clan was placed on him and it had become his life's goal. And nothing was going to change that. Or at least, nothing was supposed to.

Concerning the coming events of the day, the 'ceremony' played a huge role in accomplishing this goal because this 'ceremony' was in all fact an engagement. A marriage had been arranged between himself and a Konoha woman who had the best qualities to take the role of his wife. Of course, an Uchiha only deserved the cream of the crop, after all. It might seem somewhat superficial with a lack of emotional value, but when it came to high class, this is the way things were.

While yawning, he got up from bed, got dressed and went downstairs to prepare for the ceremony that would change the course of his life.

**break**

'Sakura-chan!' Naruto yelled so that his voice would be able to reach the other side of the mahogany door, 'Get up, you lazy, lazy, girl!'

A second later, the door was thrown open and a pillow hit his face.

'I am not lazy!' a short-tempered Sakura yelled, 'I just like to stop and smell the roses a bit!'

'Sakura,' Naruto said as he stepped into his best friend's room, 'Ii you stop to smell the roses for too long, you'll grow old, ugly, and die.'

'Naruto,' Sakura retaliated, 'you know as well as I do that I will never, in a hundred years, become ugly, even if I tried.'

This last statement put Naruto into a fit of laughter as she said it in such a serious, matter-of-fact tone.

'Stop laughing!' she exclaimed in annoyance, 'Seriously, I'm really worried! Today's a big day for me and I don't even know what to wear!'

'Oh my goodness,' Naruto said as he took a seat on her comfortable bed, 'That shouldn't be a problem for you Sakura. You have a ton of beautiful, expensive and handmade dresses and they all look spectacularly good on you.'

Said girl had already made it to her large walk-in closet and was now looking through her many dress options.

'But Naruto-chan,' she whined, 'today I get **_engaged _**and my dress has to be perfect!'

'Who are you getting engaged to anyways?' he asked, the details having not been told to an insignificant servant such as himself. 'Is he hot?'

'The hottest,' Sakura answered, 'Uchiha Sasuke.' And after saying his name she gave a heavy, dreamy sigh, 'Only survivor of the grand Uchiha massacre.' She said this as though he were a war hero.

'I've never seen him.' Naruto said, thinking about what this guy might look like. Big, tough, muscular guy with scars all over him. He shuddered at the thought.

'Really?' his friend asked in disbelief, 'Well you're lucky! This is your chance to see him! I've picked you to be my escort!'

After hearing and processing this information, Naruto leapt from the bed with a wide grin on his face.

'Really!' he asked in obvious excitement, 'I'm really going to be able to go to one of those fancy shindigs! Is that even allowed?'

'Of course,' Sakura smiled at him, 'But only if you help me pick out an outfit!'

He collapsed back onto the bed once again.

'Sakura-chan…' he whined, though he should have been extremely grateful for the great opportunity, 'You know I'm not good at these things.'

Though did have a great sense of style, Naruto hated to use it, believing that picking out a specific outfit was a waste of time and effort and was also a terribly tedious activity.

'No Naruto,' she retorted, 'What I do know is that you're taste is impeccable and you definitely have a better sense of style than I do!'

'But…' he continued to whine.

'Fine,' she said, 'If you won't do it by will, I order you to!'

And she was indeed entitled to do so.

Uzumaki Naruto as a child was a poor orphan who had survived on his amazing theft skills alone, as well as having many people throw money at him in pity. One fateful and rainy evening, a member of the Haruno clan who just happened to be Sakura's father passed by and with his kind heart, decided to take him to be his daughter's personal servant for free rent and meals. Little did he know that servant and princess would forge such a strong bond.

'Fine,' Naruto said reluctantly as he got up from the bed at glacial speed.

'Yay!' Sakura yelled in cheer as she gave him a big hug. 'Don't worry, Naru-chan! We'll find you something spectacular to wear too.'

At this, all the poor boy could do was groan.

**break**

Because of the importance and grand status of the engagement, it was to take place at the Hokage's mansion and within this mansion would be visiting all the many noble clans of Konoha.

As the Uchiha sat at his rightful place at the front of the grand hall, he could spot the noble hyuuga clan sitting at the front most part of the audience section, their velvet seats specially reserved. Their terribly penetrating eyes mixed with an awkwardly serious gaze put Sasuke's nerves on end. Unfortunately, on the other side of the aisle that divided the room and the seats in half, also in the front row sat the creepy Aburame clan, which was completely made up of equally freaky individuals.

He continued to just sit there, looking out onto the wide audience, anxiously waiting for his soon-to-be fiancée to arrive.

**break**

'Naruto!' Sakura yelled as she got out of the limousine that had dropped them off, 'Come and link arms with me!'

'Yes, Sakura-chan,' came the reply as the boy ducked his head to get through the doorway of the limousine and find his way around the huge thing to get to Sakura's side, 'Did I really have to wear this expensive and not to mention itchy suit?'

'Yes,' she said with a sigh, 'Remember, Naruto, you are the escort of royalty and you are obliged to act as such.'

'Yes, Sakura-chan' he said as the ascended the large staircase to the main entryway of the Hokage Mansion.

As they walked through the large doorway they found themselves in the even larger entry hall where Naruto stood for a moment, still and stunned.

'Wow,' he said as he prolonged the 'o' vowel.

Clearly he had never seen such an exquisite structure.

'Come on, Naruto,' Sakura said, dragging him to a doorway to the left, 'We're already late and this is such an important event.'

After what seemed like several steps they had finally made it to the doors, which were politely opened by two of the Hokage's servants.

They walked through the large doorway and the sight Naruto saw froze him in his place. He gasped at the sight of so many people fitting into one room, a room even grander than the grand entryway. Several chandeliers hung from the incredibly high ceiling and the floor seemed to be made of solid and expensive gold. As for the walls, they looked like mahogany polished so well that you could see your very own reflection on them. With the mixture of the glowing chandeliers, the golden floor and the reflecting mahogany walls, the whole room seemed to glow itself. It was indeed something Naruto had never witnessed himself before, not even in the Haruno mansion.

But he was nudged out of his thoughts as the whole room stood up and began to applaud. He walked with Sakura, their arms linked, up the aisle that divided the two sides of the audience seats, much like a wedding procession. When they finally got to the front of the room, which took well over five minutes, Naruto took his seat, as Sakura's escort, at the front row, towards the center, right next to Sasuke's uncle, who smiled at him.

Sakura continued to walk upwards and the Uchiha stood up to take her hand and help her up the steps towards the stage. That was the first time Naruto had seen the survivor and he was awestruck by his incredible beauty.

But while escorting Sakura to the center of the stage to their seats, Sasuke's eyes met with Naruto's and the blond boy gave him a soft smile.

A smile that would be the beginning of many things.

A smile that he returned.

**break**

The doors of the grand hall had finally opened and in came Sasuke's future fiancée and her escort. Immediately, the whole hall erupted in a loud wave of applause, the sound resonating off of the walls.

They began to walk up the aisle, and his eyes never left the pair. But he was not exactly focused on his future fiancée. Instead, he found himself to be drawn to the young man standing right beside her. A young man that seemed to be the personification of cheer, wearing a wide grin and staring at the audience with such adventurous eyes.

Before he knew it, the pair had reached the front and he got up to escort the pink-haired girl up the stairs, his eyes following the boy as he took a seat next to his uncle. As he was doing so, their eyes met and the blond boy had given him a soft and gentle smile. A smile equipped with such warmth that it seeped right into the Uchiha's heart. And though he hadn't smiled in so long, it was such a powerful smile as to make him smile back.

A smile that would be the beginning of many things.

And a smile that he returned.

**A/N**: **Well, that's the first chapter of 'Royalty's Prohibitions'! Hope you liked! Please review so I can have some feedback:)! See you next chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry to all the reviewers who had reviewed before I had to repost this story!**

**Up next: Chapter 2: Ceremony**


	2. Ceremony

**A/N: WOW! It's been such a long time since I've last updated this thing! I totally forgot about it! Sorry to everybody that's been waiting .**

**On another note, it's time for some personal advertising Check out the new story I wrote called 'One Word Breaks a Promise'. I'm not sure if I should continue it or modify it to make it a one-shot.**

**Enjoy the second chapter**

**Chapter 2: Ceremony**

Naruto sat in between Sasuke's uncle and Sakura's father while he impatiently watched the engagement ceremony take place. The pair being celebrated sat next to each other on one side of the stage as a vast number of different people came up to present their incredibly long and tedious speeches, one by one. Both of their faces were tinted with a light blush as Sakura smiled and tried her very hardest to suppress her persistent giggles. Every so often she would take a quick glance at the audience in the hopes of finding her 'rival in terms of love', Yamanaka Ino (who had come very close to becoming Sasuke's wife-to-be), just to see the look on her face. Of course, the mere thought of it would send another pack of giggles coming her way and she had to try that much harder to keep them from escaping her lips. The man next to her was much less giddy about the entire situation and he solemnly kept his eyes on the floor as the many speakers came up on the stage. If it had not been for the blonde boy in the front row of audience members who absorbed every ounce of his attention, the Uchiha would have been inevitably bored. Like Sakura, he would every so often look up from the ground to take hesitant glances at the blonde boy, but just as quickly as his eyes looked up, they would again find their way of getting back to the floor. Unbeknownst to Sasuke after the first couple of glances, a light blush spread across his face, which usually had a very pale and fair complexion.

Naruto sat impatiently slumped over in his seat, oblivious to Sasuke's eyes landing on him every few seconds. Sure, the grand hall was incredibly beautiful, what with it being grand and all, and he was very excited about his chance to be in it, but after an hour and a half of sitting down and listening to boring, albeit important and elite people presenting boring and extensive speeches, he had become inevitably bored. It couldn't have been expected of him and his restless soul to be able to sit still for so long without getting tired of it. He began to think that Sakura had made a grave mistake in choosing him as her escort and if he got up and decided to leave, it wouldn't be his fault. One and a half hours had already passed into the ceremony and Naruto had grown tired of looking at his reflection in the mahogany walls and the golden floor. After spending so much empty time in the grand hall, the grandeur eventually faded and now he was just waiting for the ceremony to be over so that he could get back to the Haruno mansion and actually move.

While Naruto sat fidgeting with his hands and trying his hardest not to fall asleep (Sakura had warned him earlier not to as it would be very rude and not befitting of a royal escort), the final speakers took their places at the front of the stage.

'Thank you to every one who has come,' Sakura said timidly to the audience, her hand raised and partially covering her smiling mouth while her eyes remained downcast, 'Today is very exciting for me and I am grateful for all of your encouragement.' After these words, she smiled and spared a quick glance in Ino's direction while the entire audience erupted in quiet applause.

'I do know that this event is very important and it is my honor to have been selected for this significant position. I will do my best to be a good wife and more importantly, a good mother.' Another wave of applause came from the audience and then it was Sasuke's turn to speak.

'Once again, thank you all for coming.' He said in an impressively loud and confident voice as he finally took his eyes off of the ground and looked towards the audience, 'This is a very significant event and the importance and expectations are well in my knowledge. I vow to do everything in my power to fulfill the role of being a good husband and more importantly a good parent. I look forward to our marriage and the happy life that is sure to follow.'

While he said the last sentence of his short speech, his eyes met Naruto's and turned a darker shade than onyx. They looked like they were pleading with him but all Naruto could do was sit still and stare back. It was as if Sasuke was urging him to say something, but no words escaped his lips.

The swapping of the rings followed, binding the two in a bond of consent before the commitment of marriage. A cage which contained two doves were brought to the stage and together the couple released the birds, which supposedly brought them good luck and fortune until the marriage. The two birds flew to the ceiling of the grand hall before escaping through the hall's open doors. Naruto smiled as he watched them fly and wondered if they were able to find their way out of the entire mansion after escaping the grand hall.

After these two symbolic rituals were over, the fifth Hokage came up to the stage once again.

'This concludes the ceremony!' she bellowed in a voice that seemed to shake the very walls. The audience once again erupted in applause accompanied by cheers and after the noise had faded, the Godaime once again spoke, 'Please feel free to make your way to the Reception Hall for free food and drink.'

The ceremony was over and now it was official: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were now formally engaged.

* * *

'It's finally over!' Naruto sighed as he sprawled his body across his small bed with his arms and legs extended away from him. 

After the engagement ceremony had been completed, Sakura had insisted that the both of them make their way to the reception hall to mingle with their friends and fellow villagers. After all, the day was one to celebrate and she refused to go home without speaking to some of her good friends. It was there that she spent another hour going through the routine of gathering any recent gossip and chatting among her friends (as well as making sure Ino knew that is was she that was going to be married to Sasuke and not her). During the course of this time, Naruto was forced to tag along, trailing behind as she moved to talk to different people. He had wondered where the Uchiha was and later discovered (after listening in on one of Sakura's conversations) that he had supposedly gone home to his mansion right after the ceremony.

When they had gotten home, Naruto had wished that he could just retire into his quarters for a well-deserved rest but this was unfortunately not the case. As soon as he had taken a step into his room, the doorbell rang and soon after that he heard Sakura calling his name. When he had made it to the door, he spotted Sakura there accompanied by a large bouquet of flowers.

'Sorry, Naru-chan,' she said, smiling, 'but could you take this pot of flowers into the sunroom?'

Of course, as her personal servant and helpful friend he had been happy to do so and carried the bouquet into the sunroom before returning to his room. Little did he know that he would have to carry ten more bouquets of flowers, five heavy pots of small trees and one cactus into the sunroom as well. These had all been congratulatory presents given to Sakura for her engagement by a number of her friends and as her personal servant (much less because of being her helpful friend), Naruto had to bring all of them to the sunroom one by one as they had been given and received by Sakura. She was also given one set of shogi, one pack of potato chips, three dog bones, medicine, a pair of sunglasses, one golden kunai, a set of training weights and a set of Hyuuga traditional robes that Naruto had to carry to the Haruno's enormous back room.

By this time the doorbell seemed to have stopped ringing so Naruto had retired from sitting by the front door and had returned to his room for a rest. He was completely worn out from all the walking and carrying back and forth that as he lay across the surface of his bed, his eyes seemed to close without his knowledge and he came to the verge of sleep. Unfortunately for him, right before he lost consciousness and drifted off to the land of dreams, the doorbell rang once again.

He got up lazily with closed eyes and with glacial speed walked to the front door. Before he opened it, he allowed himself a heavy sigh. He opened the door with closed eyes and muttered to whoever was there,

'Thank you for the gift, please leave it by the door.'

The person outside cleared his throat before muttering, 'May I please come inside?' in a voice so calm and collected that it could only come from one man.

Naruto snapped into full and alert consciousness and his eyes sprang open as soon as he recognized the other man's voice. He looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke in a black turtle neck, beige pants and long overcoat, smirking at him and for a brief moment, he looked into his onyx eyes. It was only for an instant but something had passed between them. It was as if they had entered their own universe, the noise of the outside world fading away, the only things existing were their own two bodies.

With his hand still on the diamond doorknob of the Haruno front door, Naruto looked down at the floor and stepped out of the doorway, succeeding in shattering the brief existence of their intimate universe.

'Please, come inside,' he said in a humble voice, 'I'll go upstairs and tell Ms. Haruno Sakura you're hear. Please wait in the sitting room.'

As he turned to go upstairs, the Uchiha halted him with his cool voice.

'Wait,' he said, causing Naruto to freeze in his place for about three seconds before turning around to face his temporary companion.

When he turned to take a look at the Uchiha, they once again made eye contact and their intimate universe was once again established.

The Uchiha outstretched his arm and offered Naruto his hand.

'Uchiha Sasuke,' he stated as Naruto slowly approached, 'Who might you be?'

'Uzumaki Naruto,' the servant boy said as he took his hand.

Though it had been the most insignificant and common form of physical contact, it did not fail to intensify the existence of their personal universe and the non-existence of all else. The light filtering into through the doorway, revealing small pieces of dust floating in the air was completely forgotten. All that remained was their inhaling and exhaling and the feeling of warmth between their hands.

'Uzumaki Naruto,' the Uchiha said slowly, 'Come with me.'

And with that, he led a surprised Naruto out of the Haruno mansion and closed the door behind them, hand in hand.

_Take my hand..._

_...and never let it go_

**A/N: Yeah, so there's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it Sorry about the rushed feel of it. I have, like, no computer time with all my siblings and the rest. I think I might completely change this chapter, so please review and give me your thoughts :D**


End file.
